Amor Verdadero
by Yoyi Taisho
Summary: El amor es la cosa mas curiosa que pueda existir, es capaz de hacernos tan felices y tristes al mismo tiempo pero cuando encuentras a tu "amor verdadero" ya no puedes escapar sin importar prejuicios ni orgullos solo te quedan dos opciones ser valiente y luchar por el o un cobarde y huir de el. solo tu elijes...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Pov

Nuevamente había empezado el año escolar, yo no estaba muy contenta por ello, pero quien lo estaría? Si como yo tuvieran que estudiar en un colegio para niños ricos y mimados, lo peor es que por mi condición de becada casi nadie quería acercarse y ser mis amigos porque no estaba a su correcto "nivel social".

Llegue a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón y me senté en mi puesto, mientras que esperaba que todos los demás llegaran, todos se saludaban y hablaban de lo bien que estuvieron sus vacaciones y a donde habían viajado.

-Yo estuve en un crucero que nos llevó a visitar, Estados Unidos, Francia y España. Tienen que ver toda la ropa que compre.

- En serio? Yo fui a visitar a mis tías que viven en california y fuimos a varios estrenos de películas y a celebrar con los actores por sus películas y una de las actrices, prometí no decir quien, me regalo una de sus carteras.

- Qué maravilla!, yo este año si no hice mucho solo pase todas mis vacaciones en Hawái y nade con delfines y disfrute de la hermosa playa y salir con chicos todas las noches.

- Si se nota, adoro tu bronceado.

- Gracias amiga.

Después de eso no quise seguir escuchando, en verdad eso era todo los que a ellas les preocupaba? Y se suponía que estos niños mimados eran el futuro del país. Pero en ese momento una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días clase tomen asientos por favor. Hoy se nos unirá un nuevo compañero a este curso.

-Genial, otro niño tonto a quien soportar- pensé.

En ese momento entro un joven alto de cabellos plateados, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados. Era muy apuesto y traía una mirada un poco molesta. Me preguntaba que le habría pasado.

-Seguro le quitaron si coche, después de todo solo eso les duele a ellos, su dinero -pensé.

- Buenos días mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

- Taisho tome asiento por favor- señalando el asiento que estaba al lado de Kagome.

Inuyasha se sentó en su asiento y volteo a ver a Kagome, al mismo tiempo que esta lo miraba. -que hermosos ojos tiene - pensó – mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo.

- el gusto es mio – dijo mientras sonreía. -Que chica tan linda me pregunto que tan linda sera bajo la ropa - pensó mientras se sonrojaba y le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Higurachi, Taisho. Algo que compartir con la clase?

- No profesor – dijeron al unísono.

Así paso el primer periodo de clases, no podía evitar distraerme, casi no entendí nada de lo que explicaba el profesor, pues Inuyasha mantenía su mirada muy fija en mí.

- Kagome almorzarías conmigo? – le pregunto mientras todos salían del salón.

- Si Inuyasha claro – empezó a buscar su almuerzo en su mochila pero se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado – lo siento Inuyasha no podre almorzar contigo hoy, olvide mi almuerzo – dijo mientras agachaba su mirada.

- Ese no es problema, me dejarías invitarte de mí almuerzo?

- No Inuyasha me da pena apenas acabo de conocerte, además creo que lo mejor es que no me acostumbre mucho a tu compañía, después de todo pronto dejaras de tratarme…

- Por qué dices eso? Acaso te molesta estar conmigo?

- Como dices eso? Claro que no me molesta estar contigo pero es que yo soy una becada y aquí solo muy pocos se acercan a mí porque no soy de su misma "nivel social".

-Eres becada? – pregunto con clara sorpresa en su rostro- no lo pareces – dijo examinándola con la mirada – está bien no importa, de todos modos no creo tener mucho tiempo para almorzar - dijo, mientras kagome lo miraba fijamente, sabía que era igual a todos los niños tonto y superficiales que estudiaban ahí – nos vemos en clase – dijo y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kagome observo el lugar por donde Inuyasha se había ido con un poco de tristeza, siempre era lo mismo, en cuanto se enteraban que ella era becada y por extensión pobre se alejaban sin mas. –creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada susurro melancólicamente.

El día por fin había terminado solo faltaba que fuera a recibir su horario en el club de baile y podría irse a casa. Iba corriendo muy apresuradamente para llegar pues se le hacía tarde para ir a recoger a su hermano en su colegio y tan distraída iba que no vi a la persona que venía en frente de ella chocando directamente contra él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo mientras veía la lluvia de papeles caer sobre ella – no fue mi intensión – dijo mientras se ponía a levantar las hojas.

-Deberías ver por donde caminas- dijo una voz masculina y gruesa frente a ella, lo que la hizo detener su acción y mirarlo.

Y ahí estaba un joven muy parecido a Inuyasha solo que más alto y sus ojos sus ojos eran frios y calculadores.- ya me disculpe no tienes porqué ser grosero – respondió.

-Solo dije la verdad – sentencio, mientras recogía el último papel que había caído de su carpeta.

-Acaso crees que por no tener tu nivel social no merezco respeto – contesto la azabache a la defensiva.

El chico la miro unos segundos – no se quien seas y no me interesa tu posición económica, pero fue tu culpa el choque – y así paso de largo por ella y siguió su camino.

-Arrogante idiota- susurro más para sí misma mientras lo veía irse, hasta que una vibración la sacaba de sus pensamientos, era su celular, su hermano la estaba llamando ahí recordó lo que hacía antes de tropezar con el idiota, al sexy debería decir, no no era tiempo para eso debía ir por su horario y luego su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron :D Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Sin mas que decir a leer..

**Capítulo 2**

-Llegamos – dijeron dos pelinegros mientras entraban a casa.

-Como les fue en su primer día de clases? – pregunto un hombre mayor.

-Bien abuelo, extrañaba mucho a mis amigos y el equipo de futbol hará el viernes las audiciones para ver si entraran miembros nuevos – dijo con mucho entusiasmo Sota – estoy seguro que este año si entrare! – hablo convencido.

-Estoy seguro Sota. Y dime ingresaron niños nuevos en tu salón? – pregunto.

-Si pero solo una niña, su nombre es Rin y dice que le gusta mucho bailar, como a ti hermanita – dijo mirando a Kagome quien seguía parada en la puerta.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su hermano, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía simplemente perdonar a su padre y hacer que nada ocurrió, aun le dolía demasiado. – Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre – Me alegro que te haya ido bien Sota - dijo un poco triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-De nuevo te molestan hija? – pregunto su madre entrando a la sala.

-No es eso hoy también ingresaron nuevos y como siempre perdí oportunidad de hacer amigos apenas supieron que era becada – dijo ya lo último como un susurro.

-Hermanita te lo he dicho acepta que papa te pague la escuela así todo mejorara – Sota intentaba consolarla.

-Ese es el problema Sota no quiero amigos solo por tener dinero y poder ir a todos sus estúpidos eventos, quiero amigos reales – hizo una pausa – sino fuera por Sango y Ayame no sé qué haría.

Hubo silencio por un rato hasta que Naomi decidió romperlo.

-La cena se enfriara, vamos a comer.

-Si – fue todo lo que dijeron.

Luego de comer la azabache subió a su habitación, preparo su uniforme, el cual por cierto consistía de una falda corta gris, una blusa de botones blanca, una corbata azul, una chaqueta gris y unas botas grises también. Luego de eso, reviso su horario de baile, habrían audiciones el miércoles y ella siendo la capitana tendría mucho trabajo ese día – suspiro un poco cansada – se dio una ducha y se acostó pensando en todos los sucesos del día hasta recordar dos pares de ojos dorados que eran tan parecidos como distintos y por alguna razón aquellos fríos le llamaban más la atención que los juguetones de Inuyasha, quien sería ese chico? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente.

Un peliplata se encontraba muy pensativo en la entrada del colegio, estaba realmente concentrado hasta que se vio interrumpido por una palmada en la espalda, fue entonces cuando volteo a ver molesto a quien lo interrumpía – que quieres Miroku? – Pregunto molesto – estoy ocupado.

-Si eso lo pude notar pero estaba preocupado llevo rato llamándote y no me hacías caso, además te sale humo de las orejas, es claro que tus neuronas se estaban sobrecalentando – bromeo pero solo recibió una mirada muy molesta – no me digas que sigues igual de molesto que ayer por lo de Kikyo? – pregunto serio.

Este se relajó un poco al oír el nombre de la mujer – no, no es eso, llegue a una especie de acuerdo con mi padre – dijo sin tener mucho ánimo de entrar en el tema.

-Entonces que te tiene tan pensativo? – su curiosidad era grande, su amigo por lo general estaba de buen humor y enamorando a cualquier chica que le pasaba en frente.

-Ayer conocí una chica – empezó – estudia aquí y tiene un muy buen cuerpo, por lo que pude apreciar.

-Y que sucedió? Te rechazo? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Estás loco? A mí nadie me rechaza – dijo con una sonrisa ególatra.

-Y cuál es el problema entonces? – estaba confundido.

-Es becada – fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-Y cuál es el problema?

-Que no es claro? No puedo dejar que me vean con cualquier pobretona.

-Creo que no ves todo el panorama amigo. Sería muy fácil enamorarla, esas chicas son impresionables y van a la cama muy fácil.

-No lo había pensado así – dijo – podría funcionar, solo debo tratar de verla solo aquí. Ayer encontré un armario fantástico – dijo para empezar a reír junto a su amigo.

-Ese es el Inuyasha que yo conozco! – Felicito – además ya cumpliste los 18 tienes que aprovechar todo lo que puedas antes de.. – lo interrumpió.

-No me lo recuerdes – dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el salón.

-Gracias Sesshomaru – decía una pequeña niña despidiéndose de su hermano mientras bajaba del coche de este.

-Espérame afuera – fue su respuesta.

Ella lo miro y sonrió, él siempre contestaba lo mismo, su hermano no era de muchas palabras pero sabía que eso quería decir "ten un buen día" o al menos eso le gustaba pensar pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar su nombre.

-Rin! – la llamaba un pelinegro.

-Buenos días Sota – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rin, ella es mi hermana Kagome.

-Es un placer – dijo la azabache estirando su mano hacia la niña, la cual ignoro por completo su mano y se lanzó en ella abrazándola. Sesshomaru quien observaba desde el auto estaba sorprendido su hermana nunca era así con nadie que acabara de conocer y eso lo aprendieron sus padres por la mala, como recordaba cuando conocieron a las hermanas Nakamura. Decidió bajarse para quitarla de encima de la azabache, mas ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí o eso creyó.

-Tu eres la hermana de Sota! Dime que me enseñaras a bailar – le dijo a la chica sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Soltó una risa baja – por supuesto pequeña, Sota me dijo que te gusta mucho bailar.

-Siii y él dijo que tú eras la mejor y que eres capitana del grupo de baile en tu escuela.

-Sí, si lo soy – sonrió un poco más – prometo enseñarte algún día.

-Y le enseñarías a mi hermano? – pregunto soltándola y sosteniendo la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Así que si sabias que estaba aquí, que tramaras? – pensó el peliplata viendo a su hermana.

-Kagome lo miro y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, era el mismo chico del día anterior – No creo que pueda enseñarle a él, Rin.

Rin la miro triste al mismo tiempo que el peliplata levantaba una ceja.

-Ya debo irme o llegare tarde – dijo – que tengan un buen día – dijo despeinando un poco a su hermano que la veía interrogante pero no dijo nada y agachándose para quedar a la altura de Rin – nos veremos pronto, de acuerdo?

La pequeña solo asintió y soltó a su hermano para ir con Sota a su salón.

Kagome empezó a caminar para llegar a la escuela.

-Te llevo? – escucho tras de sí, se volteo.

-Es conmigo? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No hay nadie más aquí.

-Sigues siendo un grosero pero acepto porque ya se hizo tarde.

Ambos subieron en el coche y Sesshomaru empezó a conducir.

-Por qué no puedes enseñarme a bailar? – se sintió estúpido por preguntar pero la verdad no resistía la curiosidad.

-No creo que quieras y – hizo una pausa – además eres un grosero.

-Hmp – no hubo más conversación en el camino.

Estaban a punto de entrar al estacionamiento del colegio cuando la azabache hablo.

-Sera mejor que me dejes aquí.

Este solo levanto una ceja en respuesta, esperando que ella explicara.

-Si te ven conmigo no tendrás amigos aquí – respiro profundo – soy becada – finalizo.

El entendía lo que quería decir, los niños ricos son unos idiotas y ahora que lo pensaba la "conversación" que habían mantenido el día anterior tenía más sentido.

-Me harías un favor – dijo como toda respuesta y se estaciono.

Ambos bajaron del auto y Kagome se sintió tranquila ya que no había nadie cerca y así no perjudicaría la reputación del peliplata, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado su respuesta, quizás él no era tan hueco como los demás. El peliplata siguió su camino hacia su salón sin dirigirle una palabra y ella espero unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Qué crees que haces niña tonta? – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien mientras sujetaba su brazo.

-Qué te pasa Kagura? Suéltame – dijo al tiempo que movía su brazo bruscamente para liberarlo.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de Sesshomaru – le advirtió con una mirada amenazante.

-Por que debería hacerte caso? – dijo viéndola con aburrimiento.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Porque él es mi prometido.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante la clara sorpresa.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aqui vengo a dejarles otro capitulito, espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios, eso me anima mucho.

**###### K&S #####**

**Capitulo 3**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante la clara sorpresa.

-Sorprendida? – Pregunto con malicia y sin esperar respuesta continuo- así que ya lo sabes no te le acerques mas.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Sesshomaru estuviera comprometido y peor aun porque de todas las mujeres en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente con… con Kagura? Pero luego a su mente llego un descubrimiento, Kagura estaba celosa – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo - hizo una pausa – saber que estas celosa de mi me resulta divertido y hasta patético – dijo sin poder evitar que saliera su risa.

-Yo no estoy celosa de una poco cosa como tu – escupió con odio.

-Oh Kagura pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto – dijo acercándosele, a lo que Kagura inconscientemente retrocedió – no tienes que huir Kagura – rio y la oji-rojo se enojo mas – no me interesan tus amenazas, a diferencia de ti me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás… primita – y sin más se retiro de ahí con rumbo a su clase.

**###### K&S ######**

La azabache se adentro en su salón y en su cara casi instantáneamente apareció una sonrisa al ver a su querida amiga Sango quien estaba de espalda hablando con dos chicos, aunque se borro un poco al notar quien era uno de ellos… Inuyasha. Pero sin importarle nada corrió hacia ella.

-Sango! – la saludo gustosa mientras la abrazaba.

La aludida correspondió el abrazo – como estas Kagome? Te extrañe durante las vacaciones.

-Bien Sango y tú?

-Bien también amiga, déjame te presento a estos dos chicos nuevos, ellos son Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Mucho gusto Miroku – dijo –a Inuyasha ya lo conocía Sango – dijo un poco más seria.

-Oh entiendo – contesto la castaña entendiendo por el tono de su amiga que algo había pasado con el chico.

Entre ellos se formo un silencio incomodo que fue roto solo por la aparición de su profesor quien acababa de entrar al salón. En esta ocasión Inuyasha no compartió su asiento con Kagome pues Sango le había dicho que ese era su asiento siempre y el no opuso resistencia puesto que era mejor así, si pensaba solo llevar a Kagome a la cama y luego olvidarla, (como hacía con todas), pues sería incomodo tener que compartir asiento.

Así transcurrieron las clases tranquilamente, Inuyasha decidió esperar y observar a la chica para planear y realizar su movimiento, ella no se le escaparía.

**###### K&S ######**

Por un pasillo iba caminando un peliplata muy serio sin poder evitar recordar todos los sucesos de esa mañana, mas específicamente el del auto, no entendía que le ocurrió que no pudo mantener a raya su curiosidad, lo bueno es que ya era hora de salida y podría por fin despejar su mente – entro a su auto y salió del colegio y entonces la vio, iba caminando seguro a buscar a su hermano como él a su hermana – suspiro - esa mujer le traería problemas podía sentirlo y sin detenerse paso siguió de largo.

La azabache iba distraída pensando en las audiciones para el grupo de baile y más aun en la coreografía del evento de bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, tanto que el trayecto al colegio de su hermano se le hizo realmente corto. El pelinegro ya la esperaba en la puerta y estaba acompañado por la pequeña Rin y Sesshomaru.

-Hermana qué bueno que llegaste – se apresuro a decir Sota.

Kagome vio que su hermano parecía un poco nervioso y miro extrañada hacia las otras dos personas presentes.

-Kagome! – Grito la pequeña, lanzándose en los brazos de la mayor tal como en la mañana – por fin llegas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como estas Rin? – pregunto mientras contestaba el abrazo.

-Bien muy bien – hizo una pausa al tiempo que se separaba de ella – Sota me dijo que mañana son las audiciones para el grupo de baile y yo – dijo mirando sus deditos – quería saber si… si es posible que yo… etto… yo… - Kagome decidió interrumpirla.

-Quieres venir a ver como son las audiciones pequeña Rin?

La niña la miro ilusionada – puedo? Puedo? Puedo? Puedo? – preguntaba insistentemente.

-Claro cariño, no hay ningún problema – le dijo sonriendo, sin percatarse de que un peliplata la observaba fijamente y más aun observaba su sonrisa.

-Sesshomaru mañana me llevaras a ver las audiciones – le dijo viéndolo fijamente completamente decidida.

El aludido solo levanto una ceja – no soy tu chofer – dijo y se adentro al auto listo para irse.

-Ya debo irme, nos veremos mañana – dijo Rin antes de subir al auto.

La azabache la vio irse y sonrió, tenía la impresión de que así Sesshomaru no quisiera ella lograría que el hiciera lo que ella quería.

**###### K&S ######**

Era de mañana y una pequeña se preparaba para ir a su colegio muy entusiasmada. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días – dijo entrando en el comedor donde se encontraban su madre, padre y sus hermanos.

-Buenos días cariño – respondió su madre – parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor, a que se debe?

-Hoy Sesshomaru me llevara a ver las audiciones del grupo de baile de su colegio – dijo sonriente.

Su padre enarco una ceja mirando a su primogénito.

-Gracias por hacer eso por Rin Sesshomaru – hablo su madre.

-Hmp – fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

-Sera mejor que vaya antes de que se arrepienta – dijo Rin antes de salir corriendo tras de su hermano.

-Rin tiene un poder de convencimiento envidiable – hablo Inu Taisho recordando cómo le costaba a él convencer a Sesshomaru de algo.

**##### K&S ######**

Ya habían terminado las clases. Kagome estaba muy feliz, podría empezar a bailar de nuevo junto a sus amigos, le hacia mucha falta, ya que esa era su manera de sacar su enojo y relajarse.

- Sanguito quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – pregunto Miroku.

- No Miroku, no iré a casa aun – contesto la castaña.

- Y a donde iras Sanguito?

- Hoy son las audiciones en el grupo de baile y Kagome y yo tenemos que ir.

- Están en el grupo de baile? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, Kagome es la capitana.

- Eso es verdad Kagome? – esta vez fue Inuyasha quien hablo viendo a Kagome.

- Eh, si – dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Esta decidido entonces iremos a verlas – dijo Miroku entusiasmado.

**###### K&S ######**

Los chicos fueron directo al gym, mientras las chicas iban a cambiarse para estar listas para las audiciones. Al llegar se sentaron en las gradas y empezaron a ver a las chicas que ya estaban ahí, comparándolas unas con las otras.

Sesshomaru llego junto con Rin quien estaba muy emocionada y no paraba de sonreír buscando a Kagome con la mirada y cuando la encontró entrando por la puerta corrió directo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Kagome! Ya quiero verte bailar – dijo muy ilusionada.

Rio por lo bajo – me alegro de que vinieras pequeña Rin – le dedico una sonrisa – te presento a mi amiga Sango.

-Mucho gusto – contesto con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Rin.

-Vamos con Sesshomaru Rin para poder empezar.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el peliplata, quien veía fijamente a Kagome, casi examinándola con la mirada.

-Sesshomaru que bueno que pudiste venir.

-No tuve opción.

La chica ahogo su risa y luego se agacho y le dijo algo al oído a Rin, a lo que esta rio y contesto con un efusivo "Si". El peliplata solo levanto una ceja esperando una explicación, la cual nunca llego. Mientras que en las gradas se encontraba un molesto Inuyasha observando la escena junto a Miroku.

-Hora de empezar chicos – llamo la azabache – colóquense por favor en filas de cuatro y…

-Y cuál es mi lugar? – pregunto Kagura entrando al gym al tiempo que interrumpía Kagome.

-Como llegaste de ultima iras al final.

-Quiero estar adelante, para que puedan observarme bien – dijo viendo a Sesshomaru, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la azabache.

-Kagura no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, haz lo que quieras.

Se colocaron conforme a la dirección de Kagome, ella les explico que ella haría una rutina la cual tendrían que seguir mientras el resto del grupo los observaba y evaluaba, la decisión de quienes entrarían la darían a conocer al día siguiente en la cartelera del club de baile. Y así empezó la prueba.

La canción escogida fue "Break Free" de Ariana Grande.

If you want it, take it, I should've said it before  
>Try to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore<p>

I only wanna die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become who I really am<p>

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<p>

**En esa primera parte bailaron lento, nada extraordinario, que sabía que haría confiarse a los que audicionaban y cuando empezó la siguiente parte que empezaron movimientos mucho más rápidos.**

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<p>

You are better, deeper, I was under your spell  
>Like a deadly fear, babe, on the highway to hell<br>I only wanna die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become who I really am<p>

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<p>

**En la siguiente parte empezaron movimientos mucho mas sensuales.**

Oh my baby  
>Ooohh<p>

Though of your body  
>I came alive<br>It was lethal  
>It was fatal<br>In my dreams it felt so right  
>But I woke up and pretend<br>Oh baby

**Para terminar con movimientos mas rápidos, siempre sin perder la sensualidad en ellos.**

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<p>

Al terminar los chicos del grupo aplaudieron, al igual que los que estaban en las gradas, menos los hermanos Taisho quienes estaban asombrados, Kagome era realmente increíble bailando y eso nadie lo podía negar. Y por un momento ambos desearon a esa chica a su lado. Y eso era malo, muy malo para ambos que hace tiempo tenían el futuro decidido y ellos lo sabían.

Continuara..


	4. Chapter 4

**Los** personajes** no me pertenecen, solo la historia.** **Espero que les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^.^**

**Capitulo 4**

Sesshomaru's Pov

Iba en mi auto junto con Rin camino a casa, me había costado demasiado poder salir de ahí y pensar en la condición de Rin me molestaba - estoy siendo extorsionado por una niña de 10 años - pensé – pero prefiero eso antes que estar soportando un segundo más la insoportable voz de Kagura.

**# Flash Back #**

Luego del baile de la azabache Rin no se despegaba de ella, haciéndole toda clase de halagos a lo que pude observar como un sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas, un sonrojo que la hacía verse – suspiro – no podía permitirse esos pensamientos, debía concentrarse había muchas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por una chica, aun cuando esta le resultara sumamente interesante.

-Mi querido Sesshomaru – dijo una voz que el detestaba – te gusto mi baile? Te lo dedique – pregunto con una mirada coqueta Kagura, de la cual el no fue consiente pues nunca separo sus ojos de la azabache, a quien ahora se le acercaba su hermano.

-Hmp – dije sin más.

-Aprenderé muy buenos movimientos y luego podría hacerte un baile privado - dijo ella cerca de mi oído, aprovechando que estaba distraído.

Me voltio hacia ella y la mire fríamente – que no se te olvide Kagura que nuestro compromiso es un mero negocio – conteste molesto, al tiempo que regresaba mi mirada a Kagome quien ahora tenía un brazo de Inuyasha en su hombro, sin saber bien él porque eso me hizo enfadar y empecé a caminar en su dirección, dejando a una muy molesta Kagura.

-Rin, nos vamos.

-Aun no me quiero ir hermano – puso cara de perrito triste.

-Ya se hace tarde pequeña – dijo Kagome dulcemente mientras se zafaba del agarre de Inuyasha, algo que internamente agradecí.

-Lo hare con una condición – dijo sin más, ella sabía que no me opondría porque siempre era lo mismo cuando Kagura estaba – Invitaremos a Kagome a cenar el día del evento de bienvenida – sentencio.

De acuerdo, debía admitir que eso no me lo esperaba, las condiciones de Rin no solían ser de este tipo ella siempre pedía cosas como caramelos o que el jugara con ella pero nunca algo así. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pude ver como Inuyasha puso sus manos en puños al oír la petición y Kagome intercalaba su mirada entre Rin y yo.

Suspire – no había mucho que pudiera hacer – hmp – finalice y empecé a caminar con Rin siguiéndome.

**# Fin Flash Back #**

Rin no había dicho una palabra en todo el camino, solo se había dedicado a mirar por la ventana.

-No preguntaras? – dijo aun sin verlo.

-Me lo dirás?

-Quiero agradecerle a Kagome por ser buena conmigo y porque va a enseñarme a bailar.

-Y yo?

-Que no es obvio? – Hizo una pausa – alguien tiene que pagar, tonto – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Fin Sesshomaru's Pov.

**##### K&S #####**

Kagome's Pov

-Eres increíble Kagome, nunca vi a nadie bailar como tu – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Rin – dije con un sonrojo.

-Es cierto Kagome – dijo Inuyasha poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Me sentía incomoda con su brazo en mis hombros, no estaba acostumbrada además por alguna razón no sentía que sus intenciones fueran del todo buenas.

-Rin, nos vamos- anuncio Sesshomaru, en sus ojos pude notar cierto tinte de molestia sunque no podria asegurarlo pues su rostro estaba tan impasible como siempre.

-Aun no me quiero ir hermano – puso cara de perrito triste.

-Ya se hace tarde pequeña – dije dulcemente mientras me zafaba del agarre de Inuyasha, la verdad ya no lo soportaba mas y esa fue mi oportunidad.

-Lo hare con una condición – dijo sin más, senti curiosidad por saberbque pediria la pequeña – Invitaremos a Kagome a cenar el día del evento de bienvenida – sentencio.

Quede en un estado de shock al oir eso, no sabia que pensar solo alcance a mirar a Sesshomaru y luego Rin y repetimla accion hasta que escuche la "respuesta" de Sesshomaru.

-Hmp - dijo y empezo a caminar con Rin siguiendolo.

-No puedes ir Kagome - fue la voz de Inuyasha la que rompio el silencio.

-Disculpa? - voltie a verlo incredula.

-Que no puedes ir, Sesshomaru no es buena compañia - se cruzo de brazos mienras me miraba serio.

-Y quien a pedido tu opinion? - lo mire desafiante - no puede ser peor que la tuya o crees que se me olvido lo que paso cuando nos conocimos?

Su mirada cambio al igual que su postura, parecia confundido como si no esperara esa respuesta. Sango y Miroku no decian palabra alguna pero pude notar algo de diversion en los ojos de este ultimo. Al no contestar decidi irme, ya luego hablaria con Sango, recogi mi bolso y me fui.

Empece a caminar hacia la salida del colegio, ya podia ver la gran puerta de madera, y emtonces senti una manotomar mi brazo y voltearme, era Inuyasha.

-Tienes razon Kagome, no tengo derecho decirte que hacero no pero me molesta Sesshomaru no es una persona en la que puedas confiar ni siquiera tiene amigos! - dijo esto ultimo gritando.

-Sus amistades no son de mi incumbencia Inuyasha - hice una pausa - ademas no rechazare una invitacion de Rin, recuerdas? Tu hermanita fue la de la idea - pude ver como se calmaba.

-Es cierto, tienes razon - se acerco a mi - pero es que no quiero que nada malo te pase, me interesas Kagome - dijo mas cerca.

I..nu..ya..sha - fue todo lo que alcanzo a salir de mi boca.

-Tu eres un chica especial y mi hermano nunca ha sabido tratar a las mujeres - hizo una pausa al tiempo que juntaba nuestras frentes - en cambio yo.. te trataria como a una reina.

Su boca se acerco, estaba casi rozanndo mis labios, pude ver como empezo a cerrar sus ojos y yo comence a hacer lo mismo.. hasta que en un momento una alarma sono en mi cabeza. Alce mis brazos hasta ponerlos en su pecho y lo empuje.

-Que querias hacer? - me gopie mentalmente ante la preguntatan estupida que habia hecho.

-Vamos Kagome no es como si tu no quisieras - dijo mientras posaba una mano en mi cintura acercandome mas a el.

-Para - pedi intentando alejarlo.

-Es solo un beso - sonrio - por ahora.

Plof! Fue el sonido que resono en el lugar. Los ojos de Inuyasha se mostraban entre furicos y conundidos.

-Que demonios te pasa?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. A mi no me interesa besarte ni hacer nada mas contigo. Eres un idiota! - le grite.

**##### K&S #####**

Estaba muy molesta, realmente no queria llegar a casa aun, necesitaba relajarme, asi que decidi tomar un camino que hace mucho tiempo no tomaba para ir a casa.

Todo seguia tal como lo recordaba, ahi estaba el parque al que soliamos venir todos los domingos, nada habia cambiado seguia tal cual lo recordaba - me adentre al parque y me sente en un banco que estaba debajo de un arbol de cerezos - al otro lado del parque estaba la pasteleria que tanto me gustaba, sus dulces siempre me hacian sonreir, mis padres solian decir que solo asi lograban que yo no parara de sonreir - mis ojos comenzaron a picar - una cantidad enorme de recuerdos inundaron mi mente y sin quererlo las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, sin poder pararlas por mas que las limpiaba. Era muy duro recordar tantas cosas que resultaron ser mentiras y sin embargo querer regresar a esos momentos y poder disfrutarlosde nuevo - sali de mi ensoñasion al sentir una mano en mi hombro - voltie y al ver quien era susurre un suave "hola".

Sesshomaru se sento a mi lado al tiempo que ponia sus manos alrededor de mi cara y suavemente deslizo sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas para limpiar mis lagrimas - estas bien? - pregunto utilizando un tono un poco mas suave de lo normal.

-Creo que si - la verdad nunca habia hablado con nadie sobre ese pasado y no sabia si estaba lista para hacerlo - solo recordaba - baje mi mirada y el una de sus manos.

-Un poderoso recuerdo - menciono, en ese instante levante mi mirada para mirarlo directo a los ojos, eran hermosos, nunca habia visto unos ojos asi - no llores - sono como una orden pero aun asi se que lo decia para consolarme, me recargue en su mano y sonrei un poco, nos quedamos asi un rato mas hasta que el hablo - esta osureciendo, te llevare acasa - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse, me ofrecio su mano para levantarme, la tome, me incline y bese su mejilla sonrojandome al instante, el me vio un poco sorprendido pero nada mas - vamos - fue todo y empezo a caminar conmigo a su lado y aun sin separar nuestras manos.

Continuara..


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen.**

**Segundo estoy muy agradecida con todas por sus comentarios, no tienen idea de cuanto me emociono cada que leo uno :D.**

**Tercero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. **

**Y cuarto en esta ocasión decidí que era mejor poner una canción donde al ver el vídeo puedan ver bien los movimientos que harían las chicas, Kagome es la que canta.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Kagome's Pov

Habían pasado ya dos días desde del incidente con Sesshomaru, solo de recordarlo me sonrojaba y mi corazón latía rápido, es decir, como me atreví a besar su mejilla? no es como que tuviéramos demasiada confianza como para hacerlo - suspire - lo malo era que no lo había visto de nuevo porque el no volvió, no fue al colegio estos dos días ni Inuyasha tampoco, Rin había dicho que salieron de la ciudad junto con su padre pero no dijo nada mas - suspire de nuevo - cuantos suspiros llevaría ya desde entonces? 100? 1000? no lo se pero estoy segura de que habían sido incluso mas.

Me comencé a vestir ya pronto seria la hora en la que quede con Sango para vernos, dijo que debíamos ir a una misión especial, la verdad no entendí que quería decir pero dijo que luego me explicaría. Me coloque una bluson (blusa larga) de color rosa, un short corto color gris, unos botines negros que Sango odiaba y yo amaba molestarla - me reí ante mi "travesura" - accesorios en plateado y un bolso cruzado negro también , deje mi cabello suelto y estaba lista.

Baje las escaleras me despedí y salí en dirección a la casa de Sango, siempre que tenia un plan sobre cualquier cosa ese era nuestro "cuartel de operaciones".

**##### K&S #####**

Al llegar a casa me recibió su mayordomo como siempre lo hacia y me dirigió hasta el cuarto de ella, la verdad no entendía porque seguía haciéndolo, venia aquí desde hacia años y aun hacia lo mismo, era algo molesto.

-Al fin llegaste - salto Sango de la cama al verme - ya puedes retirarte - se dirigió hacia el mayordomo quien hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto.

-Y bien? - pregunte - me explicaras?

-Es sobre Ayame.

Hubo un corto silencio - la encontraste?

-Si.

-Donde esta vez?

-En un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Cuando partimos?

-Mi auto esta listo afuera.

-Vamos - dije mientras nos encaminábamos al garaje.

Fin Kagomes's Pov

**##### K&S #####**

Por el lobby de un lujoso hotel iban caminando una castaña y una azabache directo hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días - saludo la recepcionista.

-Buenos días - respondieron ambas chicas.

-Quisiéramos saber en que habitación se hospeda Ayame Sukino - hablo Sango esta vez.

-La señorita no aviso que tendría visitas, así que no puedo darles esa información.

-Creo que podemos arreglarlo - dijo Sango mientras le daba unos billetes a la recepcionista.

Su cara mostró satisfacción al recibir el dinero - habitación 408, aquí tienen una tarjeta para poder subir.

-Gracias - dijeron y empezaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, entraron en el, marcaron el numero y esperaron a llegar hasta el piso, bajaron, se dirigieron a la habitación y tocaron la puerta.

-Quien? - pregunto una chica al otro lado de la puerta.

-Room service - dijo Sango cambiando la voz un poco.

-Voy - dijo y abrió la puerta, al ver quienes estaban ahi sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa - váyanse - dijo e intento cerrar la puerta mas las chicas no la dejaron.

-No nos vamos a ir - se pegaron las dos contra la puerta empujándola y logrando abrirla y causando con eso caer sobre la pelirroja, cuando esta no soporto y soltó la puerta.

-auch!- grito - quítense, están muy pesadas.

- Me dijiste gorda? - los ojos de Sango brillaban en furia.

-Ayame mejor te retractas - dijo la azabache empezando a levantarse.

-No lo haré, mira si hasta tiene un caucho - señalo el abdomen de su amiga.

-Como te atreves? No te lo perdonare nunca! - grito Sango colocando todo su peso sobre Ayame.

-Ahhhh! bajateee! no puedo respirar.

La azabache las veía con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo - dijo caminando hacia la cama y agarrado una almohada - ya es suficiente - camino directamente hasta ellas - ya cálmense niñas - empezó a golpearlas con la almohada.

Ambas chicas se levantaron del piso, aun siendo golpeadas por la azabache, quien las seguía por toda la habitación, las otras dos llegaron hasta la cama y agarraron almohadas también y así empezó una guerra entre ellas, solo se veían almohadas y cojines volar por toda la habitación mientras las risas inundaban todo el lugar.

Luego de un rato las tres se calmaron, estaban sentadas todas en la enorme cama.

-Ahora si nos dirás que sucedió esta vez? - pregunto Sango.

-Koga - fue todo lo que dijo.

Las otras dos suspiraron, siempre era lo mismo en las vacaciones.

-Volvieron a pelear? - interrogo la azabache.

-Fue mas que eso - suspiro - estábamos en la cena que organiza mi familia todos los años y Koga.. el.. - dijo al borde de las lagrimas - se comprometió con Sara - dijo ya empezando a llorar.

-Que? - dijeron estas al unisono.

-Pero eso no puede ser, no se suponía que habían avanzado en su relación?

-No lo se Kag, antes de terminar el año tuvimos una citas como les dije y todo parecía estar bien, quedamos en que nos veríamos en vacaciones pero - hizo una pausa y tomo aire - cuando lo vi simplemente me ignoro y luego en la cena simplemente se comprometieron - empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Las chicas se unieron junto a ella y la abrazaron intentando consolarla, estaban cocientes de que para ella no era nada fácil lo que pasaba, después de todo su amiga había estado enamorada de Koga desde que lo conoció hace 3 años y el siempre ha sido un completo idiota por lo que desde entonces siempre pasa lo mismo en el verano cuando se ven.

pasaron un par de horas para que Ayame se calmara y un par mas para que esta accediera a volver a casa y al colegio.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mu casa unos días.

-Gracias San pero tranquila, debo volver y enfrentar todo - le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían entrado en el ascensor y cuando este comenzó a cerrarse una mano se interpuso y lo detuvo, mostrando al instante a un muy guapo peliplateado - el corazón de la azabache se acelero considerablemente y un sonrojo acudió al instante a sus mejillas - quiso saludar peliplata pero una voz resonó a la espalda de este impidiéndoselo.

-Sesshomaru, cariño espérame.

Las tres chicas reconocieron la voz al instante, solo habían conocido una voz así de chillona y no era de otra mas que de Kagura.

Al llegar la oji-rojo al ascensor no pudo evitar mirar a Kagome con malicia mientras entraba y las puertas de este se cerraban.

-Chicas que andan haciendo por aquí? en este hotel - remarcando la palabra - tan alejado de la ciudad? - su sonrisa le causaba un enojo increíble a Kagome.

-Vinimos a distraernos un poco y descansar antes de volver a clases por completo - fue Ayame la que respondió, al sentir el incremento de hostilidad entre las dos azabaches, algo seguro había pasado y ya tendrían que contárselo.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de eso, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Kagura y Sesshomaru fueron los primero en salir, este ultimo echando algunas miradas disimuladas a la oji-marrón de las cuales ella no fue consiente pues en ningún momento levanto su vista hacia el.

-Bueno chicas nos veremos en la practica el lunes - dijo y así ella y Sesshomaru se dirigieron a la salida del hotel.

-Ok por lo visto tienen que contarme varias cosas - empezó Ayame - primero que pasa contigo que te sonrojas cuando Taisho entro al ascensor - se dirigió a la azabache quien abrió sus ojos por verse descubierta - segundo que quiere decir eso de que Kagura nos vera en la practica?

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar amiga, vamos a mi casa y ahí lo haremos - respondió Sango no queriendo que nadie escuchase su conversación.

**##### K&S #####**

Ya había vuelto a su casa, era tarde y estaba muy cansada de tanto responder a las preguntas de sus amigas y sentía otra cosa que no podía identificar bien, porque en efecto Ayame le había confirmado que Sesshomaru y Kagura estaban comprometidos.

-Que día - suspiro - así que te casaras - dijo con tono triste y lanzándose a la cama, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

**##### K&S #####**

Dio un nuevo suspiro - era increíble que ya la semana había llegado a su fin, estaban todos arreglándose, el evento de bienvenida estaba por empezar, este iniciaba con un discurso del director y luego venia el baile - dio un nuevo suspiro - vaya que había sido difícil coordinar este baile con Kagura presente, ella quería ser la líder y estar siempre en el medio en los bailes - rió un poco - cuantas peleas entre Sango, Ayame y ella habían tenido que aguantar. de verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien porque en las practicas solo habían realizado el baile con éxito una vez.

El discurso del director había empezado todas tomaron sus lugares detrás del telón en el escenario.

La canción en esta ocasión fue: When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dolls

**##### K&S #####**

Kagome's Pov

Todo había terminado y salio excelente, las chicas están realmente contentas y a pesar de mis dudas Kagura había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Kagome eres la mejor bailarina del mundo - me dijo Rin con una sonrisa y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias Rin.

-Sesshomaru verdad que Kagome es espectacular? - pregunto Rin emocionada.

-Me gusto - se limito a decir, pero me observaba de una manera tan profunda que era abrumadora y me sonroje mas fuerte esta vez y pude notar por eso una minúscula sonrisa posarse sobre sus labios.

-Kagome pasaremos por ti a las 7, esta bien? - Rin me saco de mis pensamientos y de verdad se lo agradezco porque creo que no era normal que mirara tanto a Sesshomaru y mas porque mi sonrojo aun no se iba.

-Estaré esperándolos Rin - le sonreí.

Tendría que concentrarme mucho esta noche pues si Sesshomaru volvía a mirarme y sonreírme así estaba segura de que me derretiría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente de mi autoria.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Este es mi primer fic y me alegra que no solo a mi me guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 6**

Inuyasha's Pov

Tenía toda la semana intentando encontrar una manera para que Kagome vuelva a confiar en mí y así poder convencerla de ir más lejos porque la verdad ya no logro sacármela de la mente, ni siquiera el fin de semana en el hotel con Kikyo planeado por mi padre logro quitármela de la mente aunque me sirvió un poco de distracción y de diversión, en cambio Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo intenta, Kagura no esta tan mal, me pregunto que harían todo el fin de semana – rio por lo bajo – dudo que Kagura haya podido controlarse después de todo no por nada ya la había tenido en su cama – sonrió con malicia.

-En que tanto piensas Inuyasha? – la voz de Miroku me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Planeo algo para después del evento.

-Aun crees poder convencer a Kagome para que no vaya con tus hermanos a la cena?

-Por supuesto, ya tengo una buena idea de que hacer para que elija salir conmigo en su lugar.

-Eso tengo que verlo.

Ya habíamos llegado al colegio y tenía que empezar con la fase uno de mi plan, debía buscar a Kagome.

-Inuyasha cariño que haces? – oh no esa voz, no puede ser.

Me voltie lentamente y si, era ella – Kikyo – la bese – que haces aquí? No se suponía que volverías hasta el lunes?

-Por tu tono casi pareciera que no me quisieras aquí – su mirada era desafiante.

-Como vas a decir eso? Yo adoro que tu estés aquí, por eso mismo me cambie de colegio a este recuerdas? – tenía que calmarla, había mucho en juego.

-De acuerdo – parecía no creerme del todo – vine a ver el evento, Kagura no dejaba de insistir en que era la que mejor bailaba.

-De acuerdo vamos.

Llegamos y nos sentamos a ver el baile, Kagome, sus movimientos eran indescriptibles, que mujer! Demasiado sensual. Al terminal quise acercarme a ella pero Kagura no nos dejaba alejarnos ni a Kikyo ni a mi – voltie un poco mi mirada y entonces lo vi – maldito – susurre – ahí estaba Sesshomaru hablando con Kagome y ella estaba sonrojada – me hervía la sangre quería ir y matar a golpes a Sesshomaru, ella era mía! Solo mía! – Pero no podía simplemente ir y hacerlo, no delante de Kikyo y Kagura – me golpie mentalmente – como era que no lo había visto antes? Kagura podría serme muy útil si la utilizaba bien.

-Kagura – llame su atención – imagino que mi hermano te llevara a comer para celebrar tu primer baile, no es así? – sonreí burlonamente.

Ella frunció el ceño – no me ha dicho nada, porque preguntas? – en su mirada podía ver que estaba molesta.

-Oh es que pensé eso porque como llevara a Kagome a cenar – hice una pausa al ver toda su cara deformarse por el enojo – supuse que contigo haría algo parecido – esto era perfecto no sabía cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.

-Que él va a hacer qué? – casi grito.

-Cálmate – le dije – eso fue lo que yo escuche que pasaría, quizás me equivoque.

Kikyo solo nos observaba sin decir palabra alguna, se veía un poco molesta pero no me importaba ya luego con un par de horas de sexo estaría del humor de siempre y yo lo disfrutaría aun más ahora que había dañado la velada de mis hermanos.

Fin Inuyasha's Pov.

**##### K&S #####**

En su cuarto una azabache se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado al otro muy nerviosa por la cena a la que la habían invitado. Se miro en el espejo una vez más, llevaba un vestido suelto que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas era lila de tiras y escote de corazón, justo debajo del busto tenía una delgada cinta plateada que se amarraba en su espalda con un lazo y sus tiras llegaban hasta el final del vestido, lo combino con accesorios plateados, una cartera pequeña lila igual y unas zapatillas en plateado. Para el cabello optó por una media cola que era adornada con un gancho en forma de lazo. Se sonrió a si misma complacida y bajo a esperar a los hermanos Taisho.

El timbre sonó y la azabache se apresuro a recibir a quien tocaba y su sonrojo fue increíble al ver a un apuesto peliplata que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa lila con los dos primeros botones sueltos.

-Lila – pensó y su mente hizo "click".

**-**Rin – dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Así que para eso me llamo Rin – dijo bajo pero aun así el peliplata la escucho.

-Te llamo?

Se sobresalto un poco pues no sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta – Si – se sonrojo – me llamo para preguntar de qué color me vestiría para no ir del mismo color aunque por lo que veo tenía otros planes.

-Hmp.

-A propósito, donde esta?

-En casa.

-Eh? – volvió a sonrojarse – solo estaremos tu y yo entonces?

Sesshomaru se acerco un poco a ella, disfrutando de cómo su sonrojo aumentaba con su presencia – te incomoda? – pregunto con voz ronca.

Kagome trago duro – yo.. yo.. no solo.. – no lograba decir una frase completa.

-Vámonos entonces – tomo su mano tras decir eso para ir hasta el auto.

Llevaban un rato ya en el auto e iban en un silencio que empezaba a incomodar a la azabache.

-Por qué Rin no vino? – por fin pregunto, cuando estuvo segura de que las palabras saldrían.

-Dice estar enferma – respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Dice? – lo miro confusa – no le crees entonces?

-Ni una palabra.

La azabache rio por su comentario – sabes si no me lo hubiesen dicho, no creería que son hermanos. Son demasiado diferentes.

No hubo más conversación en el camino. Kagome se preguntaba para donde la llevaría sin embargo tenía la impresión de que si se lo preguntaba Sesshomaru no contestaría.

Llegamos – anuncio Sesshomaru bajándose del auto y dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la azabache.

-Qué hermoso es este lugar – le dijo mirando todos los detalles – lo vi en una revista en la inauguración, se supone que es imposible conseguir reservación – volteo su vista a hacia su acompañante.

-Conozco al dueño – dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo, que ella tomo de inmediato y se dirigieron al valet para darle las llaves del auto.

Ya estando en la entrada del restaurant Kagome se quedo inmóvil y Sesshomaru la miro y vio como miraba fijamente hacia un lugar y sus ojos se iban quedando sin brillo, el giro su rostro siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su acompañante y solo pudo ver como un hombre que estaba en una mesa, en lo que parecía era una cena de negocios, y este miraba fija e intensamente a Kagome; en un segundo la sintió temblar y la volteo a ver preocupado.

-Quiero irme de aquí Sesshomaru – suplico con voz débil.

Sesshomaru asintió y salieron del restaurant. Se subieron al auto sin cruzar palabra. Sesshomaru iba conduciendo y de reojo miraba a la azabache que se encontraba ausente mirando por la ventana.

Se estaciono en un sitio que conocía y significaba mucho para él, así como creía que pasaba con la azabache pues era la misma pastelería que estaba enfrente del parque donde la había encontrado llorando. Bajo del auto y se dirigió a la otra puerta, la abrió lentamente y le dolió ver como esos ojos chocolates que siempre estaban llenos de vida ahora se encontraban opacos a causa de la tristeza – ven – dijo con voz suave y estirando su mano hacia la chica.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y tomo su mano para salir pero casi al instante se lamento por hacerlo ya que estaban en "esa" pastelería, " esa " que tantos recuerdos le traía – giro su rostro hacia el – por qué me trajiste aquí?

-El pastel de chocolate es el mejor – fue todo lo que dijo y para su sorpresa logro que una sonrisa pequeña pero real se formara en su boca.

-Concuerdo – dijo y entraron.

Se sentaron en una mesita que estaba un poco más alejada de las demás, una chica se les acerco enseguida – que puedo ofrecerte esta noche guapo? – empezó – un postre? Dulces? Mi número telefónico – dijo sin pudor sonriéndole al peliplata quien la miraba impasible.

-El "guapo" tiene novia, así que no pierdas tu tiempo – dijo la azabache mirando a la chica enojada.

-De acuerdo – dijo molesta la mesera – que quieres tu? – la miro de arriba abajo, anoto la orden de ambos y antes de retirarse miro directamente a Sesshomaru – cuando te canses de la mocosa búscame – y se retiro.

-Zorra – escupió la azabache.

Sesshomaru la miro divertido – celosa? – pregunto directo viendo su sonrojo.

-No.. – vacilo – pero en serio en una zorra, prácticamente se te lanzo encima – termino volteando a otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo.

-No te creo – dijo logrando que Kagome lo mirara directo a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas y causando que Sesshomaru sonriera coqueto – novia.

Kagome bajo su mirada, algo que desconcertó al peliplata por completo, el había creído que se sonrojaría mas.

-Ella no se molestara? – pregunto mirando sus manos.

-De quien hablas?

-De Kagura – esta vez levanto su cara para verlo a los ojos.

-Lo sabes – no fue una pregunta, solo una afirmación.

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Mi padre lo arreglo.

-No lo entiendo – le dijo – es obligado?

-Algo así, en mi familia hay muchas tradiciones, una de ellas es que los hombres deben casarse a los 21 años.

-Es algo anticuado – el peliplata asintió – y no puedes elegir tu a tu esposa?

-No eso lo deciden apenas nacen los varones.

-Me parece injusto – dijo molesta – no tendrás oportunidad de encontrar el amor con alguien que te imponen porque si – dijo pensativa.

-Quien era el hombre del restaurant – cambio de tema, ya no quería hablar más de Kagura y su compromiso, además tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre.

-Alguien que me hizo mucho daño – le dijo y Sesshomaru pudo ver como sus ojos otra vez eran invadidos por la tristeza y decidió no preguntar más, al parecer ella no estaba lista para hablar del tema.

La mesera regreso y puso sus pasteles en la mesita con el café que habían pedido y se retiro al ver que ninguno de los dos la volteaba a ver.

Mientras comían hablaron un poco de los gustos de cada uno, Kagome rio varias veces por la manera de contestar de Sesshomaru, ganándose miradas molestas por parte de este haciendo que ella riera mas. Terminaron y Sesshomaru pago pero la azabache se negó a dejarle propina a la mesera al ver como esta le susurraba algo al peliplata en el oído y le metía un papel, con su número suponía, en el bolsillo de la camisa y al ver que Sesshomaru no hacía nada para detenerla se adelanto y salió de la pastelería sola.

-Idiota – murmuro caminando con los brazos cruzados hacia la parada de autobuses.

-A dónde vas? - Dijo alguien a su lado, ella ni siquiera volteo.

-A mi casa.

-El auto esta hacia allá – señalo hacia atrás.

-No me iré contigo – sentencio.

El peliplata alzo una ceja – por qué no?

-Para no incomodarte y puedas quedarte más tiempo con la mesera.

Ladeo una sonrisa y se puso delante de ella – estas celosa – no era pregunta, lo afirmaba.

Kagome lo miro mientras sus mejillas se encendían – no tengo porque estarlo – dijo sonrojándose más, la mirada de Sesshomaru era profunda y esa sonrisa lo hacía ver más sexy a su parecer.

-Es cierto – le dijo acercándose a ella mientras ella retrocedía chocando con una pared que la dejo "atrapada" para el – tu eres mucho más hermosa – susurro en su oído.

-Se.. ssho.. ma.. ru – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sentía su aliento en el cuello.

-Me gusta tu perfume – dijo acariciando con su nariz el cuello de ella.

La azabache soltó otro suspiro y vio como este levantaba su rostro hacia ella y se acercaba.

-Sesshomaru! – grito una voz de mujer a su espalda, sacándolos de su burbuja personal y haciendo que se separaran de golpe.

Sesshomaru's Pov

Ninguno de los dos volteamos a ver, pues ambos sabíamos de quien era la voz que me llamaba.

-Que demonios haces aquí Kagura? - estaba molesto, demasiado aunque no sabia con quien lo estaba mas, si conmigo por casi besar a la azabache frente a mi o con Kagura por interrumpirnos - resople - definitivamente con Kagura, jamas le perdonaría por arruinar este momento.

-No Sesshomaru, contéstame, que haces con esta.. - hizo una pausa - mujer?

-Si Sesshomaru, por que no nos cuentas que haces con esta "señorita"? - dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

Esta vez si me gire a ver al dueño de esa voz y ahí estaba el - padre.

-Vete muchacha, aquí no tienes nada que hacer o acaso no tienes decencia? y te meterás en el medio de un matrimonio? - quería golpearlo por hablarle a Kagome así pero tenia que controlarme.

Pude ver como ella lo miro indignada - para empezar, tengo nombre - dijo empezando a hablar - y segundo, no me estoy metiendo en un matrimonio, ellos no están casados y un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor no es.. algo importante - me gusto, su manera de enfrentarse a mi padre y no dejar que la menospreciara. Ella era realmente especial.

-Amor? - pregunto con sorna - Eso no es algo que sirva particularmente para nada.

-Se nota que tu no sabes nada - fue todo lo que dijo y se giro a mi - nos vemos pronto Sessh - dijo y se puso de puntillas para besar mi mejilla y sin mas se marcho hacia la parada del autobús - asi que Sessh eh? -pense - No pude evitar mirarla mientras se iba - suspire - había tenido razón, ella no seria mas que problemas para mi, pero por suerte, nunca he sido alguien que huye de los problemas.

Fin Sesshomaru's Pov.

Continuara..

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap :D<strong>

**MisatoNara aqui hay mas para leer :D**

** Lica espero haber resuelto tu duda.**

**Mimato Bombon Kou espero que este también te guste y si como ves Sessh cada vez cae mas ante Kagome.**

**Azucenas45 Ssi lo se Kagome debe defenderse, a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado que sea tan inocente siempre.**

**Saludos a todas y todas, gracias por leer.**

**PS: Si me dejan un REVIEWS no me molesto ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa..! aqui vengo a dejarles otro capitulito :D**

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia la cual es de mi completa autoria.**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer y por dejar Reviews siempre me alegro al recibirlos.**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaulita de oro<strong>

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado lento gracias a las exigencias de mi padre – volví a golpear la pared de mi habitación – había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho pero seguro eran más de las recordaba, pues el rojo de mis nudillos me delataba – me recosté en mi cama un momento, tenía que calmarme – cerré mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo la conversación que tuve con Rin se repitió en mi mente.

**Flash Back**

-Rin – dije al entrar en mi habitación y verla en mi cama.

-Lo siente – susurro.

No dije nada, solo la mire esperando a que continuara.

-Inuyasha y papa me obligaron a decirles a donde habías llevado a Kagome – pude ver como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse – no quise hacerlo pero… - sujeto su brazo izquierdo, el cual era cubierto por su pijama de manga larga – no tuve opción – sin poder contener mas sus lagrimas.

Me acerque y senté a su lado, ella mantenía su cabeza baja sin mirarme – con mis manos tome su brazo y levante la manga de su pijama viendo el gran moretón que tenia entorno a su muñeca, era fácil notar que la habían apretado muy fuerte – me llene de ira sin poder evitarlo – una cosa era que a mí me reprendieran así cuando era pequeño pero otra muy distinta era que lo hicieran con Rin que era lo único bueno y puro de esta casa, el único que no había pasado por este "método de enseñanza" era Inuyasha, el favorito de Inu-No Taisho.

Levante la cara de Rin para que pudiera verme – cuando vi las lagrimas en sus mejillas, sentí lo mismo que cuando vi llorar a Kagome, era como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi – no llores, no es tu culpa.

Ella se lanzo a mis brazos, sentándose en mi regazo – te quiero hermano – susurro y yo solo alcance a acariciar su cabello.

-Quieres dormir aquí? – pregunte, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacia pero aun recuerdo como corría a mi habitación cuando llovía o tenía alguna una pesadilla.

-Si! – dijo con una sonrisa – pero primero podrías contarme como estuvo tu cita?- no podía creer que le importara mas eso que lo que le había hecho en el brazo.

-Bien – pude ver como fruncía el ceño ante mi respuesta.

-Sesshomaru eso es todo lo que dirás? Vamos cuéntame algo mas – no conteste y suspiro – al menos dime, la besaste?

-No.

-Pero querías – afirmo.

-Hmp – hubo un silencio – por qué?

-Desde que la conocí, lo supe – arqueé una ceja – creo que ella es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, así como cuando eras pequeño – finalizo.

-Explícate – sonó más duro de lo que quería.

-A cuando vivías con Irasue… tu madre – de donde había sacado ella esa información? – Me preguntaba mientras la veía y al parecer ella lo entendió – en una ocasión escuche una conversación entre mis padres, donde la mencionaban así que investigue y cuando entendí, pues muchas cosas tuvieron sentido.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-No lo hare, hasta que tu no quieras hablar de eso.

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspire nuevamente y baje para salir camino al colegio junto con Rin.

Al llegar Rin bajo del auto – te ayudare con Kagome, lo prometo hermano – sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella para entrar al colegio junto al hermano de a chica a la que quería ver, mas sin embargo de ella no había ni rastro.

**Fin Sesshomaru's Pov**

**#####K&S#####**

Por los pasillos de un hermoso colegio iba una azabache molesta por no encontrar a quien buscaba.

-Donde estas? – pregunto de nuevo al aire.

La chica estaba por rendirse cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del gym, se dirigió hacia ese lugar y descubrió que ahí estaba la persona que buscaba.

-Hola – lo saludo.

El peliplata que se encontraba practicando boxeo con una bolsa volteo a ver a quien le hablaba – hola – contesto viendo fijamente a la azabache.

-Sabes? Se supone que deberías practicar usando guantes.

-Hmp.

La chica se acerco hasta él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – te lastimaste – dijo triste.

-No – y era cierto, el peliplata estaba tan molesto que no había notado el dolor en sus manos hasta que la chica lo menciono.

-Eres un testarudo – miro preocupada las manos – deberías dejar que te trate las manos antes de que empeoren.

-No es nada.

Resoplo – oye tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en la cena.

El chico la miro intentando descifrar en su mirada que era lo que sentía, mas sin embargo la expresión de la chica era tan seria que no logro descubrir nada y eso no le gusto, le gusta verla reír y feliz no así. Y así fue como llego la respuesta a su mente solo debía hacer lo que mejor se le daba con ella.. Molestarla – hablas de tus celos? – dijo acercándose más a ella.

Kagome se sonrojo al instante – no de eso.. Es decir – se corrigió – yo no estaba celosa – casi grito – y hablaba de lo que casi paso entre nosotros.

El acerco una de sus mejillas, le gustaba en demasía ser el causante de sus sonrojos – el beso – susurro con voz ronca que hizo estremecer a la chica.

-Si sobre eso – se sonrojo más pero no aparto la mirada de la de él.

-Que quieres hablar sobre eso? – se acerco mas a ella.

-Querías hacerlo? – Pregunto con voz baja casi como si temiera a la respuesta y eso él lo noto pero aun así no contesto, luego de unos minutos la chica hablo de nuevo – Lo que tu padre dijo es cierto, tu vas a casar y yo n me quiero meter en el medio de un matrimonio ni mucho menos quiero que juegues conmigo.

-No juego.

-Entonces que haces?

-Me desconciertas.

-Y tu a mi pero eso no responde lo que quiero saber – suspiro – y si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme creo que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí – dijo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero una mano sostuvo su brazo haciéndola girar y antes de que pudiera decir nada se encontraba arrinconada entre una pared y el cuerpo del peliplata – el junto las frentes de ambos consiguiendo que esta lo mirara fijamente.

-Nunca jugaría contigo – la mirada del ambarino era tan intensa que la chica azabache no pudo dudar de él.

-Te creo.

-Bien – dijo el chico y se separo de ella, camino hasta las gradas y se sentó en ellas para comenzar a limpiarse el sudor que le había quedado del ejercicio que anteriormente hacia.

La chica estaba por agregar algo mas a la conversación cuando una canción empezó a sonar, provenía del teléfono de la azabache.

**Conversación telefónica**

-Que? – contesto con repentina molestia y el peliplata se sorprendió por ello.

-Kagome, como estas? – era la voz de un hombre mayor al que ella conocía extremadamente bien.

-Bien.

-Por favor, necesitamos hablar.

Suspiro fuerte y cansado – de acuerdo.

-Gracias – hizo una pausa – estoy afuera de tu colegio, sal.

-Voy.

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

-Sessh debo irme – dijo mirándolo y entonces él lo noto sus ojos volvían a estar tristes.

-Con quien? – demando.

-Es algo largo y complicado de contar – suspiro – además, nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

-Quiero saber – dijo sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su preocupación.

-Cuando nos conozcamos mas y tú me cuentes tus secretos, te contare los míos – se puso frente a él – cura tus manos si? Quiero que estés bien – levanto ambas manos del chico entre las de ella y beso cada una – nos vemos pronto Sessh.

-Quien te dijo que podías decirme así – sujeto sus manos para que no se fuera.

-De no haber querido me lo habrías dicho ya.. Además creo que se oye lindo y.. Me gusta decirte de una forma en la que nadie más te diga, lo siento.. Especial – le dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa que el peliplata no pudo evitar corresponderla, aunque diminuta y en ese instante la sonrisa de la chica se ensancho mas – me gusta que sonrías para mí – y tras eso salió del gym.

**#####K&S#####**

La azabache camino rumbo a la salida del colegio y una vez ahí diviso la camioneta negra que sabia esperaba por ella. Se subió a ella y observo atentamente al hombre a su lado, quien también la veía expectante.

-Y bien? – pregunto sin rodeos.

-Tienes que ser así conmigo?

-No te mereces nada diferente de mi parte.

El hombre suspiro – por favor Kagome.. – comenzó pero callo al instante – ese no es el chico con el que te vi en el restaurant? Creí que era tu novio o algo así.

-No, no lo es. Es el prometido de tu sobrina, ahí puedes verla al lado de el – señalo.

-Lo sé pero quería saber si tu lo sabías – miro a la chica quien le devolvió la mirada – yo mismo ayude a preparar el compromiso entre Kagura y Sesshomaru.

Levanto una ceja – y por que harías eso?

-Naraku me lo pidió de favor – sonrió con malicia – pero al ver que te gusta el prometido de tu prima podríamos hacer un cambio.

-El no me gusta – sentencio – pero, a que cambio te refieres?

-A el trato que hizo Inu-No Taisho por supuesto.

-No estoy segura de entender – dijo dudosa de las palabras de su progenitor.

-Necesito a mis herederos conmigo – dijo sin rodeos – Sota y tú deberán regresar a casa a vivir conmigo.

La chica rio cínicamente – y qué? Vivir con Hana como si fuéramos la familia feliz? Dime algo donde entra mi madre en todo esto?

-Tu madre está de acuerdo y con respecto a Hana.. No te exijo que le digas "mama" pero tendrás que respetarla.

-Que ganamos Sota y yo con todo esto?

-Heredarían mi empresa casi en su totalidad, solo le quedarían pequeñas acciones a sus primas. Ademas Taisho solo acepto ese trato porque el desconoce que tenga una heredera..

-Como todos - interrumpio - tu te encargaste muy bien de eso.

- Lo se pero deberias pensarlo, volverias a tener todos tus lujos y la ropa que tanto te gusta y te dejarian de molestar aqui en tu colegio.

-He cambiado mucho, ya la ropa no esta en mis prioridades y..

-Claro el baile - dijo cinico - crees que con eso llegaras a algun lado? Las niñas bien no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

-Niñas bien? Donde crees que vives he? Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que hacen estas "niñas bien" como les llamas? - estaba molesta - ademas el baile es algo que me llena, que me hace sentir libre como tu jamas dejaste que fuera -grito.

-Kagone basta! Debemos llegar a un acuerdo.. por lo menos hasta que heredes.

-Oh. Asi que ese es tu plan – dijo mirando fijamente a su padre – quieres aplicar las reglas impuestas por el abuelo y utilizarlas a tu favor.

-No tengo porque fingir, sabes bien lo que quiero.

-Si, lo se – hizo una pausa – pero lo lamento, no volveré a tu jaulita de oro – dijo y bajo de la camioneta para seguir su camino a casa caminando como estaba acostumbrada y le gustaba.

**#####K&S#####**

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

Apenas Kagome salió del gym me tomo dos segundos salir detrás de ella - Esa mujer iba a volverme loco! – pero lo que vi no me gusto nada. Ahí estaba ella subiéndose en una camioneta con un hombre, no pude detallarlo pero si veía claramente que era un hombre – que demonios hacia Kagome subiéndose a un auto con un hombre que no fuera yo? – quería golpear algo, más que eso, lo necesitaba.

-Sesshomaru, cariño por fin te encuentro ya estoy lista para que me lleves a casa – la voz de Kagura me saco de mis pensamientos, creo que esta sería la única ocasión en la que agradecería eso.

-Vamos – dije y empecé a caminar hacia el auto. Odiaba con todo mí ser que mi padre me exigiera esto, tener que buscar y llevar a Kagura a su casa, esto no era para mí, su voz se me hacía casi imposible seguir escuchándola.

-Espera, ahi esta Kagome quiero hablar con ella - dijo y gire a ver a mi azabache.. espara mi? Pense. - Kagome - escuche como la llamo y ella empezo a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Kagura - la incitó a hablar.

-Queria decirte que ya no estare mas en el grupo de baile - la azabache la miro extrañada.

-Es algub tipi de broma o algo? - pregunto - has querido estar en el grupo desde que recuerdo.

-No queria - empezo - solo era algo para probar todas las experiencias que se pudieran antes de graduarme y casarme - termino de decir lo ultimo sujetando mi brazo algo que Kagome vio para despues mirarme a mi.

-Si vaya que has vuvido muchas experiencias - pude sentir como Kagura se enfadaba por sus palabras.

-No tantas - corto - pero de igual modo te dejo el baile a ti, las niñas bien bi hacemos esas cosas, eso ea para las... mmmm.. demas - vi claramente la sonrisa que aparecio en la cara de Kagome, nunca pense ver esa expresión en ella, era vlaro que algo tenía pensado hacer y por supuesto eso no era algo que Kagura esperaba.

-De acuerdo, entonces me despido -dijo y se marcho.

-Vamonos - le dije a Kagura y empece a caninar.

-Vamos "Sessh" muestra algo de entusiasmo por buestro tiempo juntos.

-Escúchame muy bien Kagura - sus ojos se abrieron y podía ver que estaba asustada por mi tono de voz – lo que tú y yo tenemos, es solo un NEGOCIO entiéndelo bien, no hay nada más y si vuelves a llamarme así o a imponerme más cosas romperé el compromiso.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo harás – dijo burlona – te quedarías en la calle.

-No me interesa – dije y la deje ahí parada, no la llevaría a ningún lado, estaba completamente harto, algo habia elevado mi nivel de molestia cuando Kagome se fue y fue entonces cuando lo note, me hacía falta la compañía de Kagome y era la única que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

**Fin Sesshomaru's Pov.**

Continuara..

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado.<strong>

**REVIEWS..!?**

**Nos leemos pronto. Cuidense.**

**YT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como estan.? espero que muy bien :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyarme a seguir esta historia.**

**Feliz navidad para todos y disculpen la demora T.T**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Planes.<br>**

**Kagura´s Pov.**

Iba caminando por los largos pasillos de mi casa, necesitaba hablar con mi padre habia muchas cosas que hablar y detalles que afinar para que nuestros planes no se vieran arruinados; mi boda y la de mi hermana debian darse, y muy pronto, no podiamos esperar demasiado o el engaño podria descubrirse.

-Padre - llame detras de la puerta de su despacho.

-Pasa - le escuche decir y abri la puerta. Me adentre y pare frente a su escritorio, el no me miraba, solo revisaba unos documentos - que quieres? - pregunto despues de un rato y por fin me dirigio su mirada y dejo los papeles.

-Hay un inconveniente con nuestros planes.

-Que inconveniente? - pregunto claramente molesto.

-Es Kaito - su mirada endurecio mas - lo vi hoy en el colegio.

-Que hacia ahi?

-Hablaba con Kagome. Si ella acepta volver y tomar su lugar todo terminaria, nuestros planes, las bodas, la empresa..

-Si Kagura se lo que esta en riesgo - me interrumpio - sin embargo mi pequeña sobrina no sera un problema - sonrio malisioso.

-A que te refieres?

-Antes de que ella lograra hacer algo, - hizo una pausa mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas - yo me encargaria personalmente de... mmmm.. distraerla y divertirme yo en el proceso.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos -me das asco. Pero si eso aleja a la mocosa de mi Sesshomaru y su dinero pues has lo que quieras, tendras mi apoyo.

-Y el mio - dijo Kikyo entrando al despacho.

-A que se debe tu colaboracion? - pregunto mi padre burlandose de ella.

-Esa niña tambien se esta convirtiendo en un problema para mi.

La sonrisa de mi padre se desvanecio - como? - demando.

-Inuyasha la anda rondando continuamente y he escuchado conversaciones entre el y Miruko sobre ella - hizo una pausa y sonrio cinicamente - y ella no me alejara de mi premio. Asi que te ayudare en los planes que tengas y si quieres divertirte con ella pues... diviertete - finalizo y salio del despacho.

**Fin Kagura´s Pov.**

**##### K&S #####**

Iba caminando un peliplata buscando a cierta azabache que no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos e iba con toda intencion de realizar su tan tramado plan para lograr avanzar su relacion con ella.

-Kagome - llamo una vez la encontro.

La azabache lo miro desconfiada - Inuyasha.

-Quisiera hablar contigo - hizo una pausa para mirar a la castaña y a la peliroja que la acompañaban - en privado.

-De acuerdo - dijo y empezaron a caminar hacia un lugar retirado de los oidos curiosos. Una vez llegaron la chica rompio el silencio - dime, de que quieres hablar?

-Quiero disculparme - comenzo - se que tarde en hacerlo pero no encontraba bien las palabras para que me entendieras - la miro directo a los ojos queriendo parecer arrepentido.

-Aja y la razon para forzarme a besarte vendria siendo cual? - le reto, ella no se dejaria envolver facilmente por el.

-Pues era una prueba - dijo sin mas.

-Una prueba? - le pregunto eceptica - por que sera que no me lo creo?

El peliplata fruncio el ceño, al parecer iba a ser mas dificil de lo que se esperaba - si una prueba, con el tiempo he conocido demasiados interesados, por eso cuando me contaste que eras becada me aleje, pense que serias una mas que se acercaba a mi por mi dinero - bajo la mirada.

La chica levanto una ceja - y exactamente que tiene que ver eso con besarte?

-Pues yo estoy comprometido al igual que Sesshomaru - la chica seguia sin cambiar su expresion y eso le molestaba - y no puedo darme el lujo de rodearme de cualquier clase de personas y menos de mujeres interesadas - hizo una pausa suspirando - por lo que con el tiempo desarrolle una prueba, si las chicas se dejan besar por mi, pues simplemente comprueban que son unas faciles y me alejo de ellas para siempre - suavizo su mirada y miro a la azabache con lo que ella interpreto como cariño - eres la unica que no me ha besado.

Hubo silencio.

-Supongo que tiene sentido eso que dices - dijo aunque no muy convencida y eso el oji-dorado lo noto mas no dijo nada.

-Crees que podamos ser amigos entonces?

-Si - dijo con unas tipicas sonrisas.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y paro frente a ella - me darias un abrazo para demostrar que no hay resentimientos? - la chica rio ante el comentario y lo abrazo sin notar que un oji-dorado miraba todo la escena muy molesto.

**##### K&S #####**

**Kagome´s Pov**

Acababa de hablar con Inuyasha y lo habia perdonado pero no se porque aun no podia confiar en el, la verdad es que no me crei su historia por completo pero quizas sea por mis experiencias pasadas con todos estos niños de papi - negue con mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas ahora habian cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparme.

-Chicas - dije llegando hasta mis amigas.

-Que queria Taisho - hablo Ayame con voz dura, me sentia mal por ella desde lo del compromiso de Koga no tenia muchas ganas de hablar sobre chicos y menos cuando el y su prometida paseaban por todo el colegio como perros en celo.

Les conte lo que habiamos hablado Inuyasha y yo.

-Entonces era cierto - hablo Sango esta vez - Miroku dijo que Inuyasha no era tan malo como parecia a diferencia de Sesshomaru, quizas hasta podamos salir en una cita los cuatro - estaba entuciasmada.

-Sango el esta comprometido tambien, recuerdas?

-Con Kikyo - hizo un gesto de fastidio - ella no es rival para ti.

-Yo no ando por ahi robando prometidos Sango - le regaño - ademas no le caigo nada bien a su padre.

-Por Kami Kagome no es como que te fueras a casar con el, solo es para pasar el rato - suspire ante sus comentarios.

-Tu que piensas Ayame?

-No lo se, su historia es un poco.. extraña, no creen?

-Basta el es un buen chico! - dijo Sango, Ayeme y yo nos miramos entre nosotras, obviamente Sango estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Miroku.

-Bueno, bueno no importa - dije para terminar ya con el tema - aqui lo importante es la "pequeña" venganza que le tenemos que preparar a Kagura - mis amigas sonrieron complices.

-"Pequeña"? - pregunto Sango.

-Por supuesto, se merece mucho mas - me defendio Ayme - nos insulto a todas.

-Exacto! por eso que mejor oportunidad que hacer nuestra travesura en su fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Kagome eres mala - comento sango riendo.

-Eso es para que no se metan conmigo - le guiñe un ojo.

-Estas segura de que eso funcionara?

-Por supuesto, o acaso no creen que esa sea la mejor manera de hacerlo, es decir ella querra lucir a Sesshomaru durante toda la fiesta y por eso sera lo mejor.

-Claro y sirve de que Sesshomaru te vea toda espectacular y vuelvas a robarle la atencion de el a Kagura no? - el comentario de Ayame me hizo sonrojar.

-Yo no lo hago por eso! - dije mientras mi cara estaba haciendo competencia con los tomates. Ayame no podia dejar de reir aunque pude notar que a Sango no le agrado nada ese comentario, por que seria?

**##### K&S #####**

Ya habiamos salido de clases y hoy no habia visto a Sesshomaru me continuaba preguntando si estaria por algun lado o solo no habria venido - suspire - supongo que hoy no te vere - susurre - pero para mi sorpresa al levantar mi mirada el estaba alli caminando hasta su auto, sin pensarlo dos veces corri hasta el.

-Hola Sessh - lo salude pero el ni se volteo a verme - oye volveras a ser el grosero de cuando te conoci? - pregunte divertida, aunque aun asi no me dirigio la mirada - Sessh! - casi grite poniendome frente a el - oye.. - iba a empezar pero su cara tenia una seriedad que yo no habia visto y en sus ojos pude notar un tinte de molestia - retrocedi unos pasos - lamento molestarte - dije y baje mi mirada de la de el, no me gustaba verlo asi.

-Por que? - lo escuche preguntar.

-A que te refieres?

Cerro sus ojos dando un suspiro antes de contestar - por que vienes a hablar conmigo?

-En realidad pense que eramos algo asi como amigos - dije aunque a mi parecer eso lo irrito mas.

-No me interesa tu amistad - escupio, ahi se fue al diablo toda mi confucion, el no iba a despreciarme solo porque si.

-No tienes porque hablarme asi, no eres nadie para hacerlo. Tuviste un mal dia acaso? pues al diablo yo no tuve nada que ver y conmigo no la vas a pagar - me cruce de brazos - no me interesas tanto como para soportarlo.

-Ya veo.. quizas si fuera Inuyasha correrias y me abrazarias - abri mis ojos como platos, el nos habia visto y por eso estaba molesto, una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mis labios y el fruncio el ceño - te burlas de mi?

-Un poco - no pude evitar reir - lo siento, es muy gracioso - rei con mas ganas, parecia que queria taladrarme con la mirada. me acerque con cuidado hasta el y puse mis manos en su rostro - Sessh no tienes porque estar celoso - y rei de nuevo en su cara sin poder evitarlo, el solo gruño y yo rei mas.

-No estoy celoso - dijo mientras me agarraba por la cintura y me acercaba mas a el y yo enrojeci de inmediato.

-Ah no? - le pregunte burlona aunque aun tenia mis mejillas encendidas - y entonces por que esta escena? pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.

-El nunca te hara sentir asi - dijo con suma arrogancia y estuve apunto de protestar cuando senti sus labios sobre los mios y sin mas solo me deje llevarm por el, no iba a mentirle a nadie y menos a el.. me moria de ganas por besarlo.

**Fin Kagome´s Pov**

El beso comenzo suave casi temeroso por parte del peliplata que no sabia como se lo tomaria la azabache, ni siquiera sabia como tomarselo el pues fue un mero impulso el hacerlo, una vez la tuvo tan cerca entre sus brazos no pudo resistirse y la beso. La azabache correspondio al instante tan bien con movimientos lentos, ese era su primer beso y queria disfrutarlo, sin embargo con canda segundo que pasaba el beso denotaba clara desesperacion, no habia forma de negarlo, ambos ansiaban ese besoy querian mas el uno del otro, parecia que ese era su estado perfecto, lastimosamente el oxigeno no estaba de acuerdo y los hizo separarse.

Ambos permanecian con sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo que sintieron con eso.

Abrieron sus ojos lentamente, se miraron fijamente sin atreverse a decir nada al otro y solo volvieron a dejarse guiar por lo que sentian y se besaron una vez mas.. y luego otra.. y otra.. y otra vez.. hasta que perdieron la cuenta pero para ellos eso no importaba pues disfrutaban de cada beso pues se transmitian muchas cosas y hubiesen seguido asi de no ser por el celular del peliplata que comenzo a vibrar no se abrian separado en un muy buen rato, ya que para ese momento la chica tenia los brazos enredados en el cuello de su acompañante con su cabello jugando en sus dedos y el chico tenia una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca acercandola mas a el.

**Conversacion Telefonica**

-Que? - contesto molesto por la interrupcion.

-Hay que humor - chillo una niña al otro lado - olvidaste venir por mi, estoy sola con Sota a quien tampoco han venido a buscar.. espera! - grito - estas con Kagome cierto? - no espero respuesta - si eso debe ser, que emocion que emocion, tranquilo hermano me ire caminando con Sota a su casa, tu tomate tu tiempo y luego me buscas y disculpa la interrupcion - y colgo.

**Fin de la Conversacion Telefonica**

-Quien era? - pregunto la azabeche al ver como el chico miraba su telefono y luego bufaba y lo guardaba.

-Rin - dijo volviendola a mirar y ha acariciar su mejilla, causando que la chica se recargara en su mano, acto que causo ternura en Sesshomaru quien decidio en ese momento que no podria dejar ir a esa chica nunca.

**##### K&S #####**

Al llegar a la casa donde vivía la oji-marron, el peli-plata se sorprendió al ver que era un templo.

-Lo sé, es extraño que viva aquí - comento la chica mientras veía las expresiones del oji-dorado, pues si bien no se notaban fácilmente podrías llegar a saber algunas cosas por sus ojos.

-Hmp.

-Es en serio? - dijo dejando de subir las escaleras - seguirás contestándome así - hizo un puchero, a lo que el ladeo una sonrisa.

-Soy así.

-Si eso lo sé, pero.. Me gusta tu voz - dijo sonrojándose.

-Eres hermosa - susurro en su oído mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla.

-Hermano - grito una pequeña corriendo a su encuentro - dime, dime, ya son novios? - pregunto ilusionada y ocasiono que Kagome se sonrojara más.

-Rin que cosas dices - dijo la azabache mirando a todos lados.

-De acuerdo está bien - dijo no muy convencida y eso lo notaron - ya nos vamos no es así? - el peli-plata asintió y ella empezó a despedirse, una vez termino comenzó a bajar las escaleras en compañía de Sesshomaru quien solo había dicho un simple "hasta mañana" - oh y Kagome antes de que se me olvide, me gusta mucho tu brillo labial, y combina muy bien con el color de piel de mi hermano - dijo sonriendo, Kagome no pudo más que ponerse roja de la vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie mientras que Sesshomaru solo siguió caminando, ya hablaría con su hermana, eso de dejarlo expuesto no le gustaba para nada.

**##### K&S #####**

**Continuara..**

**YT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo. Lo se me tarde mucho, pero mi abuelo murió a principio de a**ñ**o y se me fue toda la inspiración.**

**Feliz año para todos, espero y hayan podido disfrutar como se lo merecen.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Por cierto les recomiendo buscar la traducción de la canción en una pagina llamada "traducidas. com" que ahí esta bien traducida y tienen que leer bien la letra para entender ;)**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza.<strong>

A una lujosa mansión, se encontraba llegando un auto que traía como pasajeros a dos de los herederos de esta. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos sin realmente prestar atención al otro, el peli plata se encontraba confundido por lo que había sentido horas atrás gracias a una azabache, sabia que estaba mal pero de algún modo algo le aseguraba que en realidad estaba muy bien, su cabeza era un verdadero lío pues sus pensamientos se contradecían unos a otros pero todos ellos se dispersaban solo al recordar los suaves y carnosos labios de la chica - era definitivo no olvidaría nunca lo dulce de su sabor y si lo olvidaba.. siempre podría besarlos de nuevo - una minúscula sonrisa apareció ante tal pensamiento y volvió a concentrarse en el lugar que había llegado, sin lugar a dudas el lugar que mas odiaba en su vida.

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto una vez frente a la casa, ya alguno de los empleados de servicio se encargaría de estacionarlo, y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para ingresar a su residencia.

-Sesshomaru - llamo Rin a pocos pasos de la puerta - espero que sepas manejar lo que paso con Kagome, no quiero que ella sufra - dijo y entro.

-Tampoco quiero eso - susurro el joven antes de entrar.

-Oh miren - dijo un hombre adentro de la casa - si son mis hijos, quienes me honran con su presencia - el sarcasmo en sus palabras era evidente - donde estaban?

-No.. - comenzó Rin quien fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru al notar el miedo en los ojos de la menor.

-Descansando - contesto sin mas.

-Descansando? descansando de que?

-De Kagura.

-Si Kagura.. eso me recuerda que ella ha estado llamando - miro fijamente a sus hijos el peli plata mayor - teníamos un trato Sesshomaru, debías buscarla y traerla del colegio todos los días.

-Es insoportable.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, era una orden y se debía cumplir - levanto la voz.

-No lo haré y - sentencio mirándolo duro, con todo el rencor que albergaba por el - no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme.

Inu Taisho quien era un hombre conocido por su inteligencia y frialdad a la hora de hacer los negocios, estaba asombrado, - aun cuando no lo demostrara - su hijo era terco, demasiado y por su culpa podrían perder el gran negocio que tenían entre manos - Podría desheredarte - sabia que Sesshomaru era un hombre que ansiaba poder y que su herencia y puesto en la empresa era algo que añoraba.

-Que te detiene? - le reto - oh ya recuerdo, tu querido hijo se gastaría todo en sus fiestas. - dijo para alzar a Rin y caminar directo a su habitación.

El hombre gruño - el lo sabia, sus vienes no podían quedar solo en manos de Inuyasha porque todo se iría a pique, por ello debía encontrar una forma para volver a controlar a Sesshomaru.

-Que sucede Inu? - pregunto una mujer entrando en la sala.

-Debo encontrar la forma de controlar a Sesshomaru, se me esta saliendo de las manos y eso no me gusta nada.

-Deberías castigarle - su sonrisa era un tanto sombría - hace mucho que no lo haces.

-Seria una manera.. - dijo recordando, la ultima vez que había "castigado" a su primogénito fue cuando el tenia 11 años y desde entonces el jamas había vuelto a desobedecerlo pero los años habían pasado quizás era hora de recordarle quien mandaba.

**##### K&S #####**

Un nuevo día de clases había comenzado y en el colegio Shikon todos estaban alegres, y como no estarlo? si una de las mas ricas herederas estaba de cumpleaños. Allí se encontraba ella repartiendo invitaciones a todo el que le pasaba por un lado.

-Esta sera la fiesta del siglo! - decía emocionada una peli negra.

-Así es amiga y todos absolutamente todos morirán de envidia por ti.

-Y mas aun porque estará ahí tu guapo prometido.

-Si! en definitiva no hay nada que pueda arruinarlo - dijo y en su campo de visión vislumbro a una oji-marrón y sonrió - Kagome, querida - dijo fingiendo falsa emoción - yo espero que vengas a mi fiesta - le entrego una invitación - no puedes perdértela por nada, sera algo de ensueño, Sesshomaru y yo haremos nuestro anuncio oficial de compromiso - dijo con la intención de molestar a la chica.

-No te preocupes, no me lo perderé por nada en el mundo pri.. querida - la oji-rojo bufo y siguió caminando repartiendo invitaciones. La azabache entonces aprovecho de ver bien la invitación y frunció el ceño casi al instante - no me gusta.

-A mi tampoco - dijo un peli plata atrás de ella que también veía con molestia la invitación, la cual contenía en el centro un foto de Kagura y el donde Kagura se veía "enamorada" y lo abrazaba.

-Buenos días Sessh - saludo sonrojándose solo un poco por el recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro.

-Buenos días, respecto a lo que paso ayer..

-Sino vas a decirme que terminaras con Kagura y le darás una oportunidad a eso que me expresaste con esos besos - lo miro fijamente a los ojos - no quiero oírlo.

-No puedo romper el compromiso.

-Entonces no podemos hablar sobre eso no es así?

-Hmp.

**##### K&S #####**

**Kagome´s Pov**

-Ayame quiero hablar un momento contigo - le dije mientras me acercaba.

-Vamos a esperar a Sango, ya debe estar por llegar - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no quiero hablarlo frente a Sango - su cara de confusión era fácil de entender, entre nosotras tres no había secretos, aun así me siguió sin decir nada y le conté lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru.

-Entiendo porque no querías que Sango escuchara - me dijo - ahora siempre esta junto a ese chico, Miroku, no se que le ve, tiene una obsesión por agarrarle el trasero - frunció el ceño - ademas entre el e Inuyasha siempre hablan mal de Sesshomaru, he estado ahí cuando lo hacen.

-Por eso ahora siempre habla bien de Inuyasha no es así?

-Si, creo que nos dicen todas esas cosas para que te lo contemos y te alejes de Sesshomaru.

-Por que? - no lo entendía.

-Sabes Kagome para ser una de las chicas mas inteligentes de este colegio, a veces eres demasiado ingenua - hizo una pausa - Inuyasha te quiere para el.

-Pero el dijo..

-Me dirás que le creíste entonces?

-No del todo pero..

-Pero nada! El no es bueno Kagome, lo he visto entrar con distintas alumnas de aquí a el armario de limpieza que esta bajo las escaleras del tercer piso.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa - todo lo que pensé de el en un principio era cierto, solo quiere jugar con las mujeres.

**Fin Kagome´s Pov**

**##### K&S #####**

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

Aquí estaba otra vez, observando a Kagome, ya no podía controlar la obsesión que me causaba saber todo lo que hacia la azabache.

-Que te gusta tanto de esa niña Sesshomaru?

-No me gusta.

-Y por que la ves tanto?

-No la veo.

-Claro, y finjamos que tampoco andas como un perro siguiéndola.

-Tienes algo que decirme o solo quieres molestarme?

-Que genio, pero esta bien si tengo algo que decirte, quiero que reconsideres de nuevo mi oferta.

-A cuantas personas serias capaz de aplastar con tal de lograr lo que quieres?

-Aplastaría hasta los mismísimos Dioses si es necesario.

-E Inuyasha? - le pregunte señalandolo mientras llegaba a donde estaba Kagome y la abrazaba.

-No te negare que me importa, pero no estoy dispuesta a estar con un niño que parece que nunca llegara a ser hombre.

-Eres ambiciosa e inteligente Kikyo.. y eso me gusta en un aliado - le dije para luego irme, ya no podía soportar ver a Inuyasha intentando tocar a Kagome por todos los medios, si seguía ahí iría y lo mataría a golpes por atreverse a tocar algo que es mio.

**Fin Sesshomaru's Pov**

**##### K&S #####**

Ya faltaban pocas horas para la fiesta, "el acontecimiento social del año" como le llamaban y en una gran casa se encontraban tres amigas arreglándose, se colocaron diferentes vestidos de todos los colores buscando uno que les quedara no solo "bien" tenían que verse espectaculares si querían lograr su venganza a la perfección contra Kagura, era una venganza simple e incluso sosa para muchas personas pero ellas conocían a Kagura mejor que nadie y lo que mas odiaba era no ser el centro de atención y que mejor manera que robársela toda en su cumpleaños para vengarse?

-Kagome te ves hermosa con ese vestido - le decía Sango.

-No, ustedes se ven hermosas - respondió ella un poco sonrojada por el alago.

-No, no no, las tres somos unas diosas ok? - así estuvieron riendo hasta que encontraron los vestidos que usarían, se maquillaban y peinaban.

**##### K&S #####**

**Llamada ****Telefónica**

-Rin, estas lista para tu parte?

-Por su puesto Kagome, lo he planeado muy bien, por cierto tengo una sorpresa que creo que te encantara.

-De que hablas Rin? - pero nadie contesto pues la pequeña corto la llamada.

**Fin de Llamada ****Telefónica**

**##### K&S #####**

La fiesta había iniciado y todo parecía normal, personas con trajes elegantes por doquier, incluso los mesoneros parecían estar vestidos demasiado elegantes para trabajar. No se había escatimado en gastos y la prensa estaba ahí fotografiando a todo aquel que entraba al salón, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de codearse con las mejores familias y claro aunque ya muchos de ellos se conocían habían muchos otros que no y esta era su oportunidad y las de sus hijos, pues si se daba bien muchos de ellos arreglarían matrimonios esta misma noche.

Este era el mundo al que Sesshomaru Taisho pertenecía y un mundo que odiaba, ya que este mismo mundo fue lo que lo arranco lejos de su madre y lo volvió tan frió como era, muchas veces había imaginado ser diferente y poder ser libre, pero para esa clase de libertad necesitaba poder, si quería cambiar su vida y la de su hermanita, debían tener el poder suficiente para alejarse de su padre, por suerte el ya trabajaba en eso – estaba caminando lentamente hacia su destino – en realidad no tenia intensión alguna en llegar a donde iba, a ella, a su prometida, a Kagura.

Toco la puerta un par de veces hasta recibir un "adelante" por parte de ella.

-Sesshomaru llegaste – la azabache se veía realmente ilusionada y el peli plata no podía dejar de reconocer que se veía hasta cierto punto deseable a la vista, con su vestido corto y apretado que apenas parecía cubrir su trasero y la parte de arriba quedaba en corte en "v" que tampoco lograba cubrir demasiado.

-Sí, deseable – pensó – pero demasiado vulgar – por un instante se imagino a Kagome con ese atuendo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo, mientras imaginaba a la azabache modelándolo para él, pero desecho esos pensamientos al ver a donde se dirigían – Vamos – le dijo, quería acabar con esta noche lo más pronto posible.

-Espera – la oji-rojo sujeto su mano – podríamos quedarnos un rato mas tú y yo – coloco la mano de él sobre uno de sus pechos y sonrió seductoramente.

-Eso quieres? – el peli-plata se acerco un poco a ella.

-Si – respondió y se acerco más.

-Puedes llamar a Inuyasha para que te ayude con eso entonces – los ojos de la chica se abrieron grande – o crees que no sé cuantas veces has pasado por su cama? – dicho esto el peli-plata salió de la habitación para dirigirse al salón – te espero afuera.

-Maldita sea! – grito la chica ya sola en la habitación – Inuyasha me las pagara por abrir la boca.

**##### K&S #####**

Ya los invitados esperaban en el salón a que llegara la invitada de honor, todos los presentes comentaban sobre la decoración y los detalles que tenía el salón. El peli-plata estaba molesto porque su "compañera" no llegaba y el ya tenía 20 minutos esperándola en la puerta del salón.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo en un tono hosco, se notaba que estaba molesta – sabes algo? No tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme por buscar algo de compañía tu eres un iceberg que no siente ni quiere a nadie.

-Eso justifica que te vuelvas una cualquiera? – la oji-rojo levanto la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada que el detuvo – no es necesario pelear Kagura ya es bastante molesto estar junto a ti – los ojos de la chica empezaron a cristalizarse – luego tendremos esta conversación por ahora sigue fingiendo que eres una mujer respetable, tal como hace tu hermana.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se tomo unos segundos para componer su expresión y volver a ser la de siempre. Kagura enredo su brazo en el de Sesshomaru y con ello ambos entraron al salón.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron a ellos, los hombres murmuraban acerca de Kagura, en definitiva no podía verse mejor ante sus ojos con ese vestido rojo. Las mujeres en cambio solo podían ver a Sesshomaru quien iba vestido de traje, un traje que le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo, era azul marino, la camisa era de un tono azul celeste y corbata lila. La opinión en general de un grupo que estaba reunido era que la pareja no combinaba.

Sin nadie esperarlo se apago la luz y una voz se escucho.

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir – hubo una pausa corta – hemos traído a ustedes un regalo especial para la cumpleañera – algunos aplausos se empezaron ahí y la oji-rojo no podía estar más emocionada – sin más que decir, aquí está el grupo de baile del colegio Shikon.

-Qué? – pregunto Kagura molesta, aunque su pregunta nunca tuvo respuesta. La música empezó a sonar.

La canción era **Don't Cha de las Pussycat Dolls**.

La cara de Kagura se encontraba desencajada por la letra de la canción y como parecía estar dedicada completamente a Sesshomaru, miro hacia todos lados y todos veían al grupo sin excepción, incluso Sesshomaru se había alejado de ella y se acerco lo mas que pudo a la especie de tarima que habían instalado para realizar el baile. Kagura no lograba recordar un momento en el que fue mas feliz que cuando la canción termino y las chicas se inclinaron por los aplauso.

-Esperamos que a la cumpleañera le gustara su regalo - hablo de nuevo la voz y Kagura enfoco a Rin acercándose a Kagome - felicitaciones "cuñada" - dijo con sarcasmo Rin viéndola fijamente mientras ella se giraba a abrazar a Kagome, ese a que el cariño de la mocosa por Kagome no le interesaba, si le interesaba Sesshomaru y en el momento que lo vio acercarse directamente a la azabache quien ya había bajado del escenario si enfureció y mas al ver detallar en vestido que llevaba puesto era un vestido corte princesa que le quedaba ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caia en capas hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el vestido era lila y con un borde en azul celeste al igual que una pequeña cinta en la cintura del mismo color, parecían ser la pareja perfecta, iba a ir hacia ellos y a separarlos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-A donde crees que vas?

-Voy a separar a tu hijo de esa zorra, que mas sino?

-Quédate aquí Kagura, debes ser inteligente y no rebajarte a su nivel, Sesshomaru se aburrirá el solo esta experimentando pero igual va a casarse contigo.

-Eso espero Inu Taisho - dijo un pelinegro acercándose a ellos - si mi hija y tu hijo no se casan, no habrá trato y eso no te conviene.

-Se casaran - sentencio y se fue del lugar.

-Deberías considerar amarrar a tu prometido a una silla.

-Lo estoy considerando, padre.

Ninguno de ellos se percato que desde las sombras un hombre observaba todo con una sonrisa.

**##### K&S #####**

-Kagome.

-Sessh.

-Esa canción.. tenia algún significado especial?

Se acerco hasta el - eso depende de a que estés dispuesto.

El se acerco mas a ella y paso una de sus manos por su cintura para que no pudiera escapar - quiero besarte.

-Y tu novia?

-No me importa - se miraron fijamente.

-Sesshomaru que haces? - interrumpió Inuyasha - padre aun no te ha visto por toda la gente alrededor - Sesshomaru miro y el tenia razón había mucha gente alrededor hablando mas que nada con las chicas del grupo de baile - si alguien te ve le arruinaras el cumpleaños a Kagura, eso quieres?

El peli-plata mayor soltó a la azabache - tienes razón - dijo y le susurro algo al oído a la azabache que la hizo sonrojarse y se fue.

-Que demonios haces con mi hermano?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Esta comprometido por Kami!

-Tu igual y eso no te detiene.

-Solo jugara contigo.

La azabache sonrió - no importa, porque yo también quiero jugar con el - dijo picaramente y dio media vuelta para ver a Rin - oficialmente me encanto lo que hiciste - dijo y le dio un beso.

-Sabia que te gustaría que sus ropas combinaran y sugirieran que están juntos - le devolvió la sonrisa - me dirás que te dijo mi hermano?

-Cuando tengas mas edad - le guiño un ojo y se fue sin poder sacar las palabras de Sesshomaru de su cabeza "tienes suerte de que tenga tanto auto-control, de lo contrario ya no tendrías vestido.."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**YT.**


End file.
